Navy Blues
| season = Seven | number =#21 | overall =149 | episodes = 172 | image = File:Three's_Company_episode_7x21_-_Navy_Blues.jpg | caption = Jack's old Navy buddy Bill Martin (left) tries to slide his way into becoming a partner in the bistro with him, which is the only way Mr. Angelino is going to renew his lease in "Navy Blues" in Season 7. | imagewidth = 250px | series = Three's Company | airdate = 3 May 1983 | network = ABC-TV / USA | production = 0721 | writer = Martin Rips and Joseph Staretski | director = Dave Powers | starring = John Ritter Joyce DeWitt Priscilla Barnes Don Knotts Richard Kline | guests = Jordan Charney ... as Mr. Angelino Rod McCary ... as Bill Martin Patty Regan ... as Marilyn Carmichael Frank Moon ... as Warren Carmichael Karla Bush ... as Telegram Lady | previous = "Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow" | next = "Borrowing Trouble" (Season 7 finale) }} Navy Blues is the twenty-firstst episode of Season 7 of Three's Company, and the 149th overall episode in the series. Written by Martin Rips and Joseph Staretski, and directed by Dave Powers, it first aired 3 May 1983 on ABC-TV. Summary Bill Martin, a former cook in the Navy with Jack, comes to town looking for a job. Jack is more than willing to offer a chef job to his old buddy, who's also a very good cook, and he accepts Jack's offer. Little does Jack know that Bill has aspirations of owning his own restaurant, unfortunately, at any cost, even if it means trying to finagle his way into Jack's Bistro, as a co-owner. Bill brags to Mr. Angelino that he was once voted "Sailor of the Quarter" for his running of the base mess hall at Miramar NAS in San Diego. He is able to convince Angelino that Jack needs a partner, after he tricks Jack into throwing a celebration party for a couple who have just come from a funeral. Angelino refuses to renew Jack's lease unless he takes Bill on as his business partner! Furious when Jack tells them about what happened at the bistro, Janet and Terri talk Jack into conning Bill back. They get Mr. Furley to pose as a wealthy Texan investor named "Bill Bob Furley", who offers Bill an even better partnership. They convince Bill that Furley, posing as "Bill Bob", owns a chain of restaurants across the US, and wants him to manage them. They get him to tell Angelino "what he could do with Jack's Bistro," as Mr. Furley, who was preparing to fix the sink in the bathroom as he left the apartment, returns with plunger in hand, acting as if he had never met Bill at all. Angelino, insulted by Bill's sudden change of attitude, scratches his name off the lease, and allows Jack to renew it alone. After Bill leaves, Angelino turns around and does an about face, telling Jack not to bring "any more of his troublemaking friends around the restaurant!" Category:Three's Company Season 7 episodes Category:Three's Company episodes Category:Three's Company